Kekaigenkai
by xXChibiManXx
Summary: Attention all with kekai-genkai! Please read this bullentin, and follow the simple instuctions!
1. Chapter 1

Kekai-genkai... A special trait in which few ninja have... and even fewer can contain. I am one of the few that can contain mine. We who can contain it and still survive are a part of a clan called the Genke. Genke takes those who are the most powerful, and have the most potential from their clans and recruits them. Hinata and I are currently busy in recruiting Genke memebers, but have took time off to make this bulletin on the internet. If you would like to join please give us your name, features, backstory, and kekai-genkai. Only then will you be apart of history in the making. We, the Genke clan will finally put a stop to the horrid Akatsuki! Hurry, there is no time to lose!


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's VERY short visit

It was mid-morning on the first sunday of July. The smell of bacon fizzling on the stove called out to me. I knew that I had too much work to do, though. Hinata came up from the third floor of our giant base. "Aeon-kun" Hinata stifled out.

"We need to make preporations soon..." I was puzzled. I had no clue what she was talking about. "The meeting, Aeon!! The meeting!!!" I still had no clue... "*sigh* When we discuss our invasion plans."

"Invasion?!? Genke's members are you and me!!! And you are taking about invasions!!!!!"

"Aeon, we have these meetings once every week. They are mostly about our recruits, but once we have enough they'll be about invasion plans."

Hinata seemed off today. I think that I know why. "Hinata- chan... About Naruto..." I mumbled.

" Don't worry... I'm fine..."

"but Hinata!! He was captured by the akatsuki!!!" I then heard a loud thump from under the fourth floor.

"Byakugan!!" Hinata shouted. Hinata then gasped.

I don't know if it was in horror or in excitement. She ran down the stairs. Obviously, she would've ran upstairs if it was someone dangerous. I followed swiftly behind.

"No way!!!" I exclaimed. "Naruto?" True, it was Naruto. He was all scratched up. We took him into the infirmary. Hinata gave him some medicine even though he would heal extremely fast because of the kyuubi sealed inside him. Hinata took me out of the infirmary. Hinata got this huge grin on her face. I knew what she was going to say.

"No..." I said.

"Please, Aeon, please!?!?!" She begged. "His Kyuubi!!"

I just shook my head. " It wasn't inherited though..." I rebutted. "But i guess we could make an exception..." Hinata gave a scream in excitement!! "BUT... Hinata, he will be your responsibility..."

" It doesn't matter to me!! I'm o.k. with it!!" She exclaimed. I went back in the infirmary. Naruto was gone! "Oh well, so much for that fantasy..." She said sadly.

"It's o.k.. Hinata. Maybe he didn't wan't to join. He probably just wanted us to help him get fixed up."

"No!! That's not what it's about!!!" Hinata started to tear up. " I never get to see Naruto-kun anymore!! And when I do he never even notices me...

I felt really bad. It was true. Naruto was always on missions and such. He had no time for social business. It was already 5:00 PM. Our meeting was set for 5:30.

"Stay here." I said.

I walked to the staircase and tossed her Naruto's headband. "We have a problem," I said. I went down to the basement. Our training and conference room were in the basement. I perfected my infinite swords technique. It's sorta my kekai-genkai. Well, I can slice anything using chakra just by looking at it. So i guess I sorta look at it and it happens... I used shadow clone justu to make clones of Naruto, and commanded them to attack me so that I could perfect my infinite swords, or Syruzai (which is my kekai-genkai), justu. I looked at my watch; 5:30. Then, I heard Hinata walk downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: A new Recruit!

Hinata walked down the stairs. Her face stained red with tears. I felt so bad especially because one clone Naruto was still left. Hinata's face started to brighten up until I looked at it and accidentally hit it with Syruzai. I completely messed things up. She had a really depressed face covered in her hair. She walked over to me and jabbed me in one of my chakra points. It's a good thing that she didn't hit me too hard or I would been done for. She walked back over to the staircase and pulled the laver that changed the training room to the conference room and pulled it. I walked to the table. We started discussing random stuff. "The akatsuki were believed to have moved location," Hinata said. "They have moved from..." As she was talking, a thump was heard upstairs.

"Hello!!!" An anonymous voice said. "Is this the prison?!?" Hinata looked worried.

"Stay here!" I commanded. I hurried upstairs to where two guards and a prisoner were standing. I used Syruzai and knocked back the guard's helmet. I was shocked at the result. There was no head!! The guard to it's right put out it's arm. The hand opened up, and a young girl around the age of 15 came out.

"Is this the genke clan?"

I replied with a yes. She sighed. The prisoner got up and untied the rope around her arm.

"What's going on here?!?" I exclaimed. The girl came out of her armor and the prisoner's eyes changed in an akward fashion.

"Excuse me. I am Mica Shikigami. Your new recruit!"

I was overjoyed at our new recruit. She seemed perfect for this position. I knew the voice sounded familiar. We both bowed with respect.

"Umm, this must be... Who is this?" I asked. I was puzzled. I really had no clue. She just laughed. She laughed so much that her face turned red. "Umm... Are you o.k?!?!?!" I asked.

"Oh... I'm sorry. This is my kekai genkai!" I thought she was crazy now. How could a person be a kekai-genkai? "Well. Not exactly. I'm just displaying my kekai-genkai. I can control any living thing!! Including inanimate objects such as the suit of armor," As she talked the suit of armor and the girl walked away.

"Hinata!!!!!" I called. She walked up the stairs, thinking something was wrong.

"What?! What?! What's wrong?!?!?" I looked really embarrassed. I even started to blush a little.

"*Sigh* This is our newest recruit, Hinata." They both bowed to each other respectively. Then Hinata got all excited about finally having a girl in here, which I thought was pretty sexist. They both got all excited about practically nothing. Hinata started talking abput things that guys think are really stupid, but girls think are so important. I'm talking about clothes, make-up, oh... and the worst, SHOES!!! Ugh, girls. Hinata then took her and left me standing. Hinata decided to give her a tour of the base starting with her room. Not Mica's room which she should've done, Hinata's room the room with all of the clothes... Ugh... I was about to die!! I went down to the basement. I found Mica's registration forms. I went up the stairs to Hinata's room to find no one there. I looked around the room for a clue. Guess what i found? The window was open with her drapes fluttering in the summer breeze. I looked out the window to find Hinata and Mica with shopping bags heading to the store.

"Wait!!! We need to Confirm your registration!!!" I shouted.

"What?!?!" They said in unison.

I didn't know that they weren't listening and I kept on talking. "And we still don't know her kekai-genkai. And..."

"Yeah!! That's nice Aeon, but we got a lot of work to do see ya later!!!!" Hinata shouted... "*Sigh* I gotta learn to be more assertive..."


End file.
